Awakening: Daily Drabble
by ParfaitPrince
Summary: A collection of various drabbles about the settings, characters, and events if Awakening. This is updated daily. All constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated!
1. Lissa's Baking

Kellam had bested many a fearsome foe and traversed unfathomably dreadful terrain, but there was one thing that terrified Kellam to no end- and that monstrosity was Lissa's baking. The everlasting nightmare was sparked to life one day when Lissa needed help finishing a pie no one else would eat. By Naga, Kellam shuddered just think about that horrid, wretched pie. For starters, the crust was somehow green and tasted like raw spinach. But that crust was a walk in the park compared to the filling, which happened to have approximately the texture of stale gelatin. Alas, Kellam put on a brave face, as only a monster insults a young girl's cooking. And a princess, no less! Ever since then, Lissa made Kellam her guinea pig… or as she called it, her taste-tester. Lissa had constantly been bringing him various baking experiments gone awry. For Naga's sake, once her brownies nearly reduced him to tears! Just imagine how humiliating that would have been, if anyone actually ever noticed him. That's when Kellam noticed something. Lissa always noticed him, usually dropping a friendly remark as they passed one another. Suddenly, his thoughts were dispersed by a cheerful voice.

"Kellam! Come out, come out, wherever you are." It was Lissa. Kellam gulped as he stepped out from his tent.

"Morning, Lissa." Kellam mumbled, his voice catching halfway through. Drizzles of sweat began to formulate as he saw what Lissa held in her arms. An attempt at cupcakes, that had somehow turned into globs of sickeningly sweet frosting smothering burnt, lopsided, smashed pieces of cake that looked like they would crumble at the slightest touch. "Th-thank you Lissa." Kella stammered, inhaling deeply before grabbing a cupcake, thus coating his fingers in sticky pink frosting. Kellam took a bite of it, and practically spat it out, but managed to hold on. Kellam could almost feel his soul depart his body as he allowed his taste buds to be utterly tortured. This alone made him never want to eat sugar, let alone cupcakes again. But, as always, Lissa was eager to hear Kellam's constructive criticism. His critiques were never a problem as long as he put things delicately.

"Lissa, I can tell you put a lot of effort into this, however, next time, I would recommend using less fro-" Kellam abruptly stopped. He realized this wasn't cutting it. "Lissa, we're friends, right?"

"Of course!" Lissa happily nodded her head in agreement,

"And you want to improve your baking, yes?" Again, Lissa nodded, her face wearing a radiant grin. "Then I'll be honest with you- the frosting was applied way too much. Why, look- my fingers are drowning in it just due to touching it. Not to mention that you burnt the cake with the intensity of a thousand raging suns. It seems like you were a bit reckless overall." Lissa looked shocked as she contemplated his words. Kellam winced at what he'd just said. "Lissa, I'm so sorr-" But he was cut off, as Lissa squeezed him so hard, his breath flew right out of him.

"Thank you so much, Kellam. All I needed was someone to be honest like that. You're such a great friend." Kellam noticed Lissa looked happier than ever before. Kellam grinned contentedly as Lissa joyfully skipped away. He felt amazing not only helping her, but also that he finally found someone who noticed him- let alone call him a friend. Kellam leisurely mozyed back to his tent, glad that he now had someone to keep him company, aside from some letters from his faraway family. And his tastebuds were a small price to pay for friendship.


	2. Empty Flattery

**Author's Note: Welcome back! This next drabble may remind of a support in Fates, which is where I drew most of the inspiration from. I took Rhajat and Forrest's supports, replaced them with two similiar characters, and watched how different the events turned out just by changing the characters. I hope you enjoy!**

Tharja scowled, bitterly kicking away a pebble. Virion, who was cooking some stew in the distance, strode over to her.

"Greetings, Tharja. Whatever has you down?" Virion asked.

"Your clothes are charmingly elegant." Tharja replied in a deadpan voice.

"How kind of you! Why, thank you, milady!" Virion stood with his posture impeccable and his face stretched into a small grin.

"I hate you." Tharja's voice had suddenly become venomous, even deadly.

"My goodness! What sin could I have committed against such a fair maiden?"

"I could never look so adorable, no matter what I wear. So it's unjust that you can!" Tharja snarkily spat out her words.

"How could you believe such wicked falsities? A lady as stunning as you could pull anything off." Virion reassured the crestfallen hexcaster. Tharja cackled one Virion finished his proclamation.

"Don't waste my time with my empty flattery." Tharja's voice had a cruel twist to it.

"Milady, you truly doubt my sincerity?" Tharja struggled to restrain herself from laughing at Virion's overly exaggerated gestures.

"If you really mean you words…" Tharja began, a smirk slowly forming on her pale face, "...then prove it!"

"Please! Reveal to me the deed necessary to prove my honesty!"

"You'll learn in due time." Tharja giggled before flippantly sauntering away.

Virion gloomily slumped against a tree trunk as Tharja crept up to him.

"What's wrong?" Tharja asked mischievously, even though she already knew.

"I've lost my noble tongue. Tragically, whenever I open my mouth, some scathing remark directed at a lovely woman falls out. For example, I might point out how you're so clingy towards Robin that I laugh about it behind your back." Virion suddenly clasped his hands over his mouth in utter shock. Of course he didn't mean to say that, and he had no idea how his opinions changed into words. Tharja glared at Virion with a glance that could freeze lava.

"Looks like my hex worked. A curse to make you state your true opinions. I knew it was purely flattery." Tharja giggled maniacally, pointing a finger at Virion. "You're no noble! You're a pathetic peasant disguised as a gentleman! The disguise shatters now!" Virion felt shadows sure through his veins, darkness eclipsing his mind. Tharja burst into nefarious laughter as Virion collapsed into slumber.

Virion awoke fifteen minutes later. He could feel the hex, but couldn't tell what it did. And he was terrified to learn, but he knew it would come eventually. He finally found Tharja eating some bread in the mess hall with Gaius. Virion nervously stumbled over to Tharja.

"What in tarnation did yer curse do to me?" Virion asked in a ridiculously overwhelming southern accent.

"What lovely timing! This is the curse I was telling you about, Gaius." Tharja pointed out, before Gaius exploded with laughter.

"That's great." Gaius replied, wiping tears of laughter from his eye. Virion reddened a he tried to come up with a response.

"I'm sorry. Just please fix my ways of talkin'. I'll never think ill of someone no more!" Virion pleaded.

"And why in tarnation should I do that?" Tharja teased.


	3. Ricken's First Heartbreak

Ricken smiled a sweet smile as he thought about the cute girl who was about his age who had joined the army recently. Ricken grew entangled in his daydream as he wandered through the woods, in search of a rose to give the girl. The peaceful aroma of the serene forest danced through the humid air, the nearby willow trees brushing the ground and the leaves gently peppered with dew. This was so perfect- not only would he have a kind, beautiful girlfriend, but maybe if he had a significant other, the others would finally stop treating him like a child! Ricken finally spotted a delicate red rose flourishing on the bank of a trickling stream. Ricken plucked the rose, not even caring about the thorns piercing his fingers, before meandering back to camp, enjoying his gorgeous natural surroundings.

The girl blushed as Ricken presented the rose.

"Ricken, that is so sweet of you, and I'm flattered!" The girl began. Ricken felt a wave of accomplishment in the back of his mind. How could she reject him after saying that? "But… I can't accept this." The girl continued. Ricken felt a sharp pain in his chest… was this what heartbreak felt like?! "I'm sorry, but I'm over a thousand years old, and you're still an innocent, adorable child." Nowi finished, sounding very sorry and sympathetic.

"Wait… what?!" Ricken suddenly felt very angry. "I'm not a child! I'm a handsome young man." Ricken felt as though he had been betrayed. He was an adult! Why couldn't anyone else see that? It wasn't fair, and he'd teach them all a lesson.

"I'm sorry, but we can still be friends." Nowi offered awkwardly. Suddenly, Ricken laughed, unable to stifle his laugh.

"It's kind of funny. We're both adults who constantly get treated like children." Ricken pointed out.

"No offense, but aren't you legally a minor?"

"I told you I am a young man." Ricken's voice suddenly had an irritated edge to it. Frederick was wondering by, before stopping abruptly and strolling over to the two "adults" as his armor clanked around.

"I hate to interrupt, but shouldn't you be in bed by now? You're only fourteen." Frederick reasoned politely, before Nowi disguised a giggle with a cough.

"But she doesn't? She's a child too." Ricken protested.

"Okay, now you're just being rude. I told you I'm over a thousand years old!" Nowi replied bitterly. At this point, Miriel paced into the conversation, eager to add her input.

"In all equitability, his juvenile behavior patterns are warranted. It's evident that his hormones have commenced puberty, so poor control of his emotions are expected." Miriel added. Embarrassed, Ricken opened his mouth to protest as he heard snickers from some eavesdroppers, but he'd take care of them later.

"Okay, okay, is this really necessary?" Ricken asked, but before anyone else could pipe up, Miriel chimed in once more.

"Nowi, why are you clutching that flower?" Ricken began to silently beg for Nowi not to answer, but unfortunately for the young mage, Nowi didn't notice.

"Ricken gave it to me." Nowi answered.

"But why did he relinquish this offering to you?" Miriel inquired.

"It was a gift. A proposal gift." Nowi responded, not harboring any bad intentions against Ricken, but alas, the damage had been done. And Ricken knew it was bad because even Frederick was smiling from amusement.

At least he had done the impossible and finally made Frederick crack a smile. Maybe the others would treat him as an adult for that accomplishment?


	4. The Alehouse

Vaike felt somewhat mischievous as he lead Maribelle out of the colorful forest and into the picturesque, quaint settlement. He had won their bet, and now it was up to Teach to "teach" her a lesson. Perhaps drinking with, as Maribelle would say, "the unwashed masses," would finally get it through to her how snobbish she was. Maribelle inhaled the sweet, floral smell drifting through the air as she entered the alehouse. The woman behind the counter smiled pleasantly as Vaike guided Maribelle to the counter.

"What a pretty outfit you have on, young lady." The woman declared, leaning on the counter.

"Why, thank you, darling! Your outfit is quite lovely too. Anyways, Vaike, what do you reccomend off of the menu?"

"Don't worry yer pretty little head about it. Teach will order for ya." Maribelle rolled her eyes at Vaike calling himself "Teach" before walking away, her posture impeccable and her demeanor poised. Maribelle chatted and mingled with the various patrons as Vaike ordered their drinks. Every few minutes or so, Vaike would her Maribelle quip some clever remark, followed by uproarious laughter. Vaike finally sauntered over to Maribelle's table, which many other customers were crowded around, with two beverages in his arms- one was a cup of sweetened tea and the other was a cup of musky, strong-smelling glass of wine.

"Thank you, Vaike." Maribelle said, reaching for the cup of tea, but to her surprise, Vaike yanked the tray back.

"Aha! The tea is for me." He explained, his voice sounding a bit triumphant. Maribelle giggled as she grabbed the wine.

"A challenge, is it? I suppose I shouldn't let you down." Maribelle replied, taking a large swig of the wine, which tasted very bitter. Vaike stared, open-mouthed at the noblewoman, who was wiping some wine from her lip with a napkin.

"You've barely even had any! Why are you actin' so drunk?" Vaike asked, utterly bewildered. Maribelle giggled as she took another sip of wine.

"This has been such a lovely visit so far." Maribelle said, beaming at Vaike.

* * *

Vaike folded his arms, disgruntled, as he tramped through the woods beneath the stars.

"Don't pout, it's rather unbecoming. I had no intention of stealing the spotlight. But, please, can we go back sometime?" Vaike let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay, fine, but in return, I'd love to eat some of the fancy-shmancy food you nobles eat." Vaike mumbled, picking up a stick and using it as a walking stick.

"Tee hee. I can arrange for some 'fancy-schmancy' food if you'd like." Maribelle chuckled, nudging Vaike. Vaike laughed in returned, and the two joked around all the way home.


	5. Superstitions, Science, and Awful Puns

Miriel sighed as she bent down to pick up some scattered grimoires.

"I-I'm really sorry, Miriel, I didn't mean to…" Sumia stammered as she shakily arranged some fallen books. Miriel adjuster her glasses as she stood up, looking rather agitated.

"Why have you chosen to disrupt my studies?" Miriel asked, returning to the library desk.

"I was doing flower fortunes and I got one that predicted terrible things for you!"

"I don't place my confidence in trifling superstitions." Miriel mumbles, dipping her quill pen in a container of dusky ink.

"I guess it's silly, but what if the fortune comes true?" Sumia fidgeted with her hair nervously.

"The chances are highly improbable. Even if something malign does occur, it's purely coincidental." Miriel noted, clucking her tongue.

* * *

"O-okay." Sumia sighed, opening the door of the study so she could leave, but managed to trip on her way out.

Another jolt of thunder surged through Miriel's body, knocking her into the ground. In a haze of disarray, Miriel tripped over her frivolous cloak and ended up in a puddle of mud. Miriel groaned, in terrible condition, especially considering the healers were stationed a while away. Miriel felt a sudden shadow looming over her, and braced herself to be crushed. Much to her surprise, she felt herself being uplifted onto the silk-like back of a pegasus- Sumia's pegasus.

"Here goes!" Bellowed Sumia as she drove a lance through the Risen's heart.

"You have my gratitude." Miriel hoarsely whispered as she wiped some mud from her cloak.

"Hey, don't mention it. It was all in the fortune." Sumia joked with a wink.

* * *

Miriel barged through the rain-drenched battlefield, hurrying for Sumia, who was being slashed at viciously with an axe. The algorithms were correct, and they had foretold that Sumia wouldn't survive this strike. A pillar of flames emerged from Miriel's outstretched palm, causing embers to snake around the enemy, the warmth flickering across Sumia's skin. The enemy had slashed at Sumia a final time before the inferno consumed him, leaving only his blood-splattered axe in memory. Sumia fell to her knees in relief as Miriel panted from the panicked sprinting.

"That ruffian almost dispatched you!" Miriel exclaimed, breathing heavily.

"And you came just in time, too!" Sumia replied. "Thank you so much."

"I was merely returning the favor. Besides, I only knew of your danger because of my algorith-" Miriel stopped mid sentence, coming to a realization that mortified her. Yes, she had ran the calculations to determine Sumia was in danger, but she ran the calculations… because a flower fortune influenced her. But desperate to save face, Miriel forged on. "The calculations truly saved you. Those algorithms sure are dandy-lion." Miriel said with a wink.

"Yeah, the fortunes help subtract some of the mysteries from life." Sumia jested. "Maybe I'll try your math tricks next battle."

"And I'll try the flower fortunes…" Miriel paused, debating rather or not to finish her sentence. "I'll try them once more. They'll likely aid my combat prowess in blooming."

"We should team up more. We're stronger together than when people leaf us alone." Sumia pointed out lightheartedly. Miriel smirked before replying.

"I concur. After all, there's strength in numbers."


	6. Libra's Bad Day

Libra sung a joyful melody to himself as he strolled to the hot springs, his hair fluttering behind him in the breeze like autumn leaves. Libra began to wade into the springs, wearing a wetsuit. Libra noticed Virion relaxing upon the pond, before Virion suddenly unleashing a thunderous gasp.

"My goodness! How unbecoming of such a woman to invade a male's privacy whilst bathing!" Virion exclaimed, climbing out of the hot spring.

"Wait, I'm not a wo-" Libra began, but it was too late, for Virion was already jogging away. Libra frowned for a second, disgruntled that he'd already freaked out someone on day two of being in the army. Libra soon left the pond himself, deciding to patronize the shops of the nearby village.

* * *

Libra merrily knocked the door to the clothing shop aside, smiling at the shopkeeper as he entered the lofty brick building.

"Good morning!" The shopkeeper chirped. "The women's section is at the back of the store." She pointed towards a sign that read "Women's." Libra sighed, pushing some bangs way from his eyes.

"Thanks, but where's the men's section?" Libra inquired, leaning on a clothing rack.

"Doing some shopping for your husband, I assume? It's right over there!" The shopkeeper politely replied.

"Er… I'm a man."

"I'm so sorry, sir!" The shopkeeper began.

"Don't worry, it happens more likely than I'd like to remember." Libra took his time purchasing a nice new set of armor, hoping the day would get better as it went on.

* * *

Libra returned to the camp, carrying a package of armor. He paced over to his tent calmly, excited to try out his new armor. He found a note lying upon his pillow, and he picked it up, closely examining it. It was about a "girl's night" being hosted at camp to boost morale, and all the women at camp had been invited. Libra sat down on his bed and began his RSVP letter politely declining, but was stopped by Cherche, who barged in his tent.

"Good day, sir." Cherche greeted warmly. Libra smiled at finally being recognized as male. "I have a favor to request- I've been practicing my sewing skills, and I made some dresses I'd love for you to model- I think that your feminine appearance would perfect accentuate the outfit!" Libra's smile gradually faded.

* * *

Libra exited the mess hall, having had thoroughly enjoyed his apple cobble and meat stew. Virion dawdled over to Libra.

"Milady, I wish to apologize for being so hasty earlier today. I'm sure you had no idea I was in the springs at the time." Virion announced apologetically.

"I'm a man." Libra responded.

"Haha! What a wit! Impressive that you're intelligent as you are beautiful."

"No, really." Libra insisted. "I'm male."

"Of course you aren't!" Virion protested.

"And why is that?" Libra queried, exasperated by his poor luck that day. But before Virion explained, Libra realized why.

He forgot to change out of Cherche's dress.


	7. Kjelle's Tennis Club: Part 1

"Hey, Cordelia." Maribelle called, strutting over to the pegasus knight. "Didn't you notice anything… interesting last battle?"

Cordelia nodded. "All of Severa's movements and attacks seemed so fluid and composed. And not just her, all the children seemed to be excelling."

"Definitely. I can't help but wonder what the source of this is." Maribelle added, before gushing over how wonderfully Brady had performed in the battle.

* * *

It wasn't only a fantastic training regimen, but it was also an extremely fun time-killer. Inigo eagerly promenaded to the secretive forest clearing where Kjelle had set up base. He flicked some low-hanging branches away from his face, allowing firelight to briefly flood the walkway. He'd reached the location of the tennis club, an escape of sorts for the children of the army. It had taken a tremendous team effort to make it work, but it was worth it. Severa had crafted tennis balls out of outgrown dresses and ratty stuffed animals to use, and Kjelle borrowed rackets from her mother, whom had taught Kjelle how to play the game. Speaking of which, Kjelle was the one who started the whole thing and taught everyone how to play. In addition, Gerome gathered firewood and Laurent used fire magic to start a bonfire. Owain and Cynthia gathered tree stumps, logs, and hay bales for seating, and everyone helped compile some snacks. Inigo sat down on a log next to Lucina as he waited for the night's matches to be announced. The first match would be Severa against Brady. The two contenders entered the court, playfully glaring at each other. Severa was to serve first, and she did so with a smooth, well-executed swing, sending the ball rocketing to Brady's side. Brady responded by parrying the ball back to Severa. As the match raged on, a few children sparred a few yards from the campfire. Laurent castes a few enhancements to ensure no one got hurt, and then the sparring commenced. Inigo and Owain's swords crossed, the blades clashing against each other as the two furiously sparred, free of any worries of death or injury.

Meanwhile, Severa batted the ball away from her, launching it out of Brady's reach, thus winning the very close match. Severe giggled victoriously as Brady rolled his eyes and the two shook hands. Fireflies drifted about as Yarne and Nah prepared for their match and Noire and Cynthia began to spar. Brady had began to devour the snacks, barely even chewing his food. Kjelle excitedly narrated the intense match as Gerome and Severa went off to gather some more firewood.

The flickering light of the flames began to fade as the duo winded down the dirt paths of the forest, struggling to see through the twilight. That's when a sudden, unfamiliar sound shook the ground, causing a sinking feeling Severa's stomach. Gerome silently sauntered through the woods, looking for a good tree, before suddenly being distracted by a shrill, high-pitch scream. And suddenly, Gerome felt alone. But sure enough, when Gerome looked around, he realized he was. But he felt as though a thousand eyes were watching him.

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody! I just wanted to confirm that this story will be told over a few chapters, so don't frwak out over the cliffhanger just yet :)**


	8. Kjelle's Tennis Club: Part 2

Noire unleashed an arrow aimed towards the growling Risen accumulating at the entrance to the clearing. Owian, Inigo, and Nah scrambled to construct a barricade as the Risen began marching forth, forcing the group closer to the center if the meadow. Yarne shivered in terror, hiding behind Noire as he prayed for his safety. Laurent unleashed powerful gusts of wind, blowing the Risen back from the tennis club as a sudden scream rippled through the air. Sadly, they were too cornered to investigate. Owain began blindly swinging his sword at the Risen as he realized he had no hope of creating a sturdy barrier on the spot. It was late enough for the kids to begin to tire, but with exerting all this energy, they were absolutely exhausted. This was it- they were running low on resources and energy, when suddenly, the tip of an axe emerged from the stomach of a Risen. The Risen cadaver collapsed to the ground, revealing Gerome standing triumphantly behind the monster. Gerome grabbed his axe as the tennis club cheered for him nervously. Two mighty yellow eyes opened behind him, as Gerome smirked.

"Everyone, get on Minerva! We can't stay, we're outnumbered!" Gerome called.

"Wait! Where's Severa?" Kjelle asked as everyone rushed towards Minerva.

"She got dragged away by some Risen. There's nothing that can be done." Gerome explained solemly.

* * *

Severa boots sloshed through the mud as she darted away from the pack of furious Risen, her sword stained with blood. Icy drops of sleet fell, piercing Severa like darts as she winded through the woods, finally returning to the clearing. Alas, it was dark, empty, and blood-splattered. She looked around the depressing wreckage of a clearing but the roars, growing ever louder, alerted her that she had to leave. Immediately. Her read twintails streamed behind her as she dashes out of the woods, and back to camp, littering the forest floor with many a dead Risen body. She saw a massive silhouette descend from the sky- Minerva. The rest of the tennis club jumped off of Minerva, who had landed near Severa, and a few began to run for safety, but Kjelle stopped them.

"No. We're the tennis club. We can handle a few monsters, right guys?" Kjelle insisted, her face red from intense running and battling.

"What happened to you?" Gerome whispered, nudging Severa.

"Whatever. I'll tell you later." Severa hissed.

"I concur. Our parents our overworked already. We can handle this one." Laurent chimed in.

* * *

Yarne and Nah had hung lanterns on every tent in the camp to keep the battlefield well illuminated as Laurent utilized some anti-Risen enchantments to keep them from the camp. Lucina and Cynthia ran head-on and attacked some Risen, garnering the attention of them all. As they turned to tear the two girls to shred, Noire, who was draped over a tree limb smirked. The distraction had worked. A flurry of arrows rained down upon the Risen as Kjelle and Brady finished rigging some booby traps, catching those who hadn't already died in powerful nets, from which they were then executed. After the battle, Brady helped tend to the wounds from the battle, and despite the fact that they were all desperate for a bite to eat, they were beyond exhaustion, and they quickly returned to their tents, but not before setting a meeting date for the next tennis club meeting.

* * *

"Great, we've jinxed it." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "We went from amazing performances from the children to them dragging their feet all day."

"Tell me about it. They all seemed to be on the verge of death all day." Maribelle agreed.

"It's not like they were up all night fighting Risen or anything." Cordelia laughed.


End file.
